Nightmares
by alittlebitlonger95
Summary: Naveen has a vivid nightmare in which Dr. Facilier comes back for a little fun. Caution- mentions of rape, language, and and abuse


Let's see… It's been over a year since I have written a fanfiction… so many ideas but no time! But this week is fall break so I am planning to write a few one-shots at least and this is one of them! Sorry for typos and mistakes!

Disclaimer- I do not own Princess and the Frog or anything affiliated with it… sadly

Warning- The fallowing story will have mentions of rape and abuse… If this disturbs you please don't read. Also if you are too young for this rating please don't read and if you do it's your own fault that you are corrupted… yeah… have fun! :D

Naveen glanced over to his wife, who was sound asleep. A smile crept upon his face. She was four months pregnant with his child, the news had been no surprise to the couple… They messed around enough they knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

He couldn't help think of how he and Tiana met. The evil shadow man, frogs, and the dark shadow creatures. He swore that he could see some lurking in the corners of their room, waiting. For what he did not know, he tried to ignore them every night. He slowly drifted off to sleep… but the farther into the land of dreams he drifted the more vivid the dreams became.

He and Tiana lay in their bed both sound asleep. The shadows crept closer; one figure could be made out more clearly. It wasn't quite as transparent as the others, it was the Shadow Man. The evil doctor reached out his hand and lifted Naveen by the throat with ease. Naveen opened his mouth to yell for help but nothing came out, the doctor brought out the talisman, retracted blood, and watched as the prince once again turned into a frog.

The voo-doo man handed Naveen off to one of his shadow "friends" and turned to Tiana. Naveen once again tried to yell but this time all that came out was a deep croak, which caused Tiana to awaken.

"Get up you Bitch!"

Tiana scrambled up and stood beside the bed, immobilized by sleep and terror. She glanced over to the small frog dangling midair. "Naveen!" She lunged for her husband but before she could reach him Dr. Facilier reached out and slapped her across the face. She fell backwards and hit the wall. She slowly slid down leaving a trail of blood along the pale cream paint. Naveen watched with wide eyes as his beloved fell to her demise. She instinctively curled up into a ball around her growing stomach. There was no way for anyone to see the small bump unless they knew it was there. Facilier kicked her back forcing her to straighten out; he quickly stepped over her and turned to look at Naveen.

A sickeningly sweet smile spread across the doctors face, "Ah ah ah, what do we have here? Did the little bitch reproduce with her froggy prince? Well, well, well what shall we do about that?" He then turned towards Tiana once again and took the tip of his boot and tapped it against her stomach. Tiana whimpered, the doctor retracted his foot, swung it backwards only to go full force towards the small bump. Naveen croaked once again, tears welling up into his eyes he tries to turn away but they shadow forces him to watch as the two most important things in his life are taken away from him. Tiana screams in pain, but that only makes the Shadow Man kick harder.

Naveen could hardly breath by the time the kicking stops. He thought the torture was over until Facilier forced Tiana to stand up and look at him. Naveen would do anything to switch places, for him to die in place of his child and princess.

The doctor forces Tiana to strip down 'til she was naked; he then forced her to kiss him. Naveen wants to throw up, he can see the blue and purple marks forming over where his child was growing only a few short minutes ago. Tears stream down Tiana's face. Facilier tells Tiana to lay down on the bed and if she doesn't do what is told of her Naveen would die.

Naveen croaks once more, trying to tell Tiana to run, that his death would not be in vain. But of course all the humans hear is the loud croaking of a frog. Tiana looks up at Naveen fearful but determined. He knows that she has made up her mind. She laying on the bed and Dr. Facilier touches her. Naveen is forced to watch as his wife is raped directly in front of him. There is nothing he can do. He sees blood and hears the screams of pain from his wife. He croaks and croaks, attempting to make the Doctor stop.

Facilier finishes his 'fun' with Tiana and turns to Naveen, "You can have her now." Facilier turns back to Tiana, who is curled up on top of the quilt that was laying on the bed. He pulls out a knife and stabbed it into her back. Once. Twice. Three times.

The shadow creature tosses Naveen onto the bed where a pool of blood was forming. Now covered in his wife's blood he hops to her face. He touches her cheek with one webbed hand and wipes his tears with the other. 'Tiana, Tiana please! Come back to me!' He wants to cry out and he tries but the same croaking noise vibrates through the room. Tiana opens her eyes and looks at her husband. "I love you Naveen." She took two more breaths and then she became still.

Naveen curled up next to her face and wept.

"Naveen! Naveen, wake up!" He heard Tianas voice drift through his sleep. "Naveen, please wake up! You're scarin' me!"

"Tiana?" He asked. Surprised that his voice was once again normal.

"Of course it's Tiana! Who else would be in your room at 1 a.m.?"

"Tiana! Mi princessa!" Naveen grabbed Tiana and cried into the curve of her neck. A string of Maldonian words flowed out of his mouth. All Tiana could pick up was, "I thought I lost you, the baby!, terrible, terrible dream."

"Yeah darlin' it was only a dream. Only a dream." She was confused and scared. He had been yelling, crying, and moving in his sleep. Before he had fully woken up she saw a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead. What had happened in this dream of his, she may never know, but she did know that it affected him greatly.

Naveen pulled away and looked into Tiana's eyes, then allowed his eyes to drift to the barely visible baby bump. He rested his ear on it along with his hand. "Daddy's never going to let anything happen to you. Te quiero y nada malo le pasará a usted. Te lo prometo. (I love you and nothing bad will ever happen to you. I promise. A/N this part was in Spanish and I used Google translate.)"

"Tiana I love you and I will always protect you."

"I love you to my fragee pruto. (Frog Prince)."

Naveen smiled and held his wife and unborn child as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
